A batch type apparatus may be used for manufacturing a semiconductor device. The batch type apparatus may include a tube configured to receive a plurality of semiconductor substrates. Reaction gases may be applied to the semiconductor substrates. The reaction gases may be introduced into the tube through a vertical gas nozzle.
However, it may be difficult to install a gas nozzle in a batch type apparatus. Further, a gas nozzle may become broken during installation. Furthermore, because the reaction gases may be continuously introduced into a gas nozzle at a high temperature, high stresses may be applied to the gas nozzle, so that cracks may be generated in the gas nozzle.